Voldemort's Plan
by potterwriter
Summary: Volemort kidnaps Harry kids and Harry has to get them out a live and without the mark.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of Harry and Hermione and their three kids.  
  
This is my second story! Check out my first fic! Its Harry Potter and The Firey Opening.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I only own Albus, Lily, and James Potter (Harry's kids) I also own Kay Riddle and Anna Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione have been out of Hogwarts for 10 years. They have had three children. Albus looks most like Hermione except the hair. It's untidy like Harry's. Lily and James are twins. They both look like Harry. James is a spitting image of him. Lily looks has black untidy hair and emerald green eyes, just like Harry's.  
  
One night someone creeped into the Potter's house. It was Lord Voldemort. His evil plan was to kidnap at least one of the Potter kids. He would hold the children up for ransom for Harry's life, or the children would become Death Eaters.  
  
He creeped into the house and he put a sleeping charm on Hermione and stunned Harry. Then he walked into the twins' room. He put a sleeping charm on them too. When he walked into Albus' room, he stunned the 7 year- old.  
  
Then three Death Eaters came to carry the children away. Albus was the first to awake. He saw that a young woman about his father's age. He was so surprised at the sight of his brother and sister being tied up and seeing the woman staring at them.  
  
"Who are you?" Albus said with a slight tremor of fear in his voice.  
  
"Where are we?" the twins asked together.  
  
"Ahh. You are awake." said a cold voice.  
  
"My Lord, why do you do this?", asked the woman.  
  
"To get back at their father. Now shut up Kay!" said the cold voice.  
  
When Hermione woke up she found Harry stunned. She un-stunned him and ran to the kids' rooms. She screamed when she saw their beds empty.  
  
"What could have happened to them?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
Right on cue, an owl swooped into the window and drooped a letter on Harry's lap. It read:  
  
Potter,  
  
I've done it. If you want to see your children again, give me your life. Or they will become MINE!  
  
Cliffy!!! HaHaHaHaHa I WILL POST SOON! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I only own Albus, Lily, and James Potter (Harry's kids) I also own Kay Riddle and Anna Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry went straight to Dumbledore.  
  
He said," Harry, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Anything that will save my kids.  
  
"Harry, I want you think about this. "  
  
"Tom, I can't believe you are doing this to two five year olds and a 7 year old! They need their parents!" Kay Riddle said.  
  
"Shut up, Kay! We didn't need them!" Tom Riddle replied.  
  
"It's not my fault I was younger, and people adopted me!"  
  
Just then Lily started to cry.  
  
"Shut up, you little brat!" Tom said  
  
Lily continued to cry. Voldemort waved his hand. A Death Eater ran up to and picked her up and brought her to the Dark Lord. He pulled out his wand.  
  
"TOM, DON'T YOU DARE!" Kay shouted.  
  
Voldemort put his wand away. The Death Eater stood the crying little girl in front of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Know what your name is?" he asked nicely.  
  
"Li-li-li-ly."  
  
"Know if you don't stop CRYING, I KILL YOU!" He half shouted.  
  
"You won't stop the crying, you'll start up again!" Kay shouted.  
  
The same Death Eater that brought Lily to Voldemort brought her away.  
  
The next day, Voldemort ordered that James be brought to him.  
  
"What is your name, boy?  
  
"James, sir." He said with no trace of fear.  
  
""Are you are afraid of me, James?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"You are definitely a Gryffendor. Boy, do you know that you are Gordic Gryffendor and Rowena Ravenclaw's heirs?"  
  
"No."  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office. "Harry, do you that you are Gordic Gryffendor and Rowena Ravenclaw's heir?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What!? No! I didn't."  
  
"Do you think that's another reason Voldemort wants Harry?" Hermione piped up. Her eyes where red from crying.  
  
"Maybe. You may want to write to him, Harry." Dumbledore  
  
"Who- you don't mean Voldemort! Do you?" He asked nervously.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded once. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"No! I won't! I'm not writing to him!! If he wants to talk, he writes to me." Harry shouted at Dumbledore.  
  
On cue, a tawny owl swooped in, dropped a letter, and left.  
  
Dear Potter,  
  
You got three more days until they become mine! If you want to save them meet me at Malfoy Manor at 12:00 noon on Sunday. Voldemort  
  
On Sunday Harry went to Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Welcome, Potter" said a cold voice.  
  
"Where are they, Malfoy?" Harry growled.  
  
"In the back. You're lucky, Potter, he didn't mark them just yet. If you hurry you can try to stop him."  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could around the house. Then he saw a pure white man in a green and sliver robe. It was Voldemort.  
  
"Where are they? Let me see them!" He shouted. As he said this Death Eaters started to walk out of Malfoy Manor. Three of the Death Eaters were carrying James, Lily, and Albus.  
  
"Not just yet, Potter." Voldemort said  
  
Just then Albus bit the death eater that was holding him and ran to his father before anyone could stop him.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Hey buddy," turning to Voldemort he said," I have one of them please give me the other two.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Lily started crying" I want my Daddy! And Mommy!!! " This distracted all the death eaters and James escaped.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
"Give me Lily!"  
  
"No!" He waved his hand. James and Albus were snatched up and taken into the house.  
  
"Daddy!!!" They cried over and over. Lily was crying.  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"Your life what else?"  
  
"Why. Besides when I defeated you when I was a baby."  
  
"You are my enemy from the second you were born! "  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Gryffendor and Ravenclaw and Slytherin blood run in you my boy."  
  
"Wait! Slytherin! What do you mean?"  
  
"Salazar's daughter married Gryffendor's son. They had children and so on and so forth."  
  
"No it can't be!"  
  
"Yes we are family young potter. That's why I couldn't kill you. Your mother had Slytherin blood in her." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Voldemort just give me my kids!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Let me think about that.....NO!"  
  
As Harry and Voldemort were shouting, about 45 Aurors crept into the house. All of the sudden a huge, I mean huge BOOM came from the house. Harry ran into the smoke. James and Lily were holding hands and were levitating about fifty feet above the ground. They were outlined in gold, blue, green, and yellow.  
  
"God! What happened?" Harry screamed to one of the Aurors.  
  
"They were screaming for you and Hermione when they grabbed each others' hands and then they rose of the ground and then boom!"  
  
"The Legend! It cam true! I can't believe it!" Kay whispered.  
  
"What legend?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
Kay went into a trance like state. "The founders' heir of all them will have at least three children. Two would be more powerful than their father. They will concur the most powerful wizards of all time!"  
  
"Daddy!" Lily cried after she and James came down.  
  
"Hey! Guys!"  
  
"Do you think I'm going to let the legend ones go!?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Too bad!" Harry Shouted. He and all the Aurors were gone.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were talking to their children.  
  
I'M WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY! ITS ABOUT SNAPE HAVING A DAUGHTER AT HOGWARTS, BUT SHE'S ONLY FIVE! (NOT HERMIONE) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K Rowling stuff but I wish I did!!!  
  
Notes: I know it's been a while since I last post on any of my stories but my computer crashed and I couldn't get on AOL.  
  
If it's like this is the story that means its said in a different langue.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"How did you guys do that?!" Hermione asked her children while hugging them so much they couldn't breathe.  
  
"That's not all we can do!!!!!! Watch!!!!" Lily said when she and James got out of their mother's grasp.  
  
When Hermione and Harry looked down they saw the twins as a white tiger cub and an orange tiger cub.  
  
"How can they do that?" Harry whispered to Dumbledore.  
  
"The power of the founders." Dumbledore replied. "Why don't you transform?" He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Harry had never told anyone with the exception of Dumbledore, the he was an Animagus.  
  
Harry did as he was told. He transformed into a full grown white Bengal tiger.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me!!!!!!?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Daddy? How can you do that" Lily said in tiger growls  
  
"I learned when I was in my fifth year"  
  
"Wow, Daddy! But how can we do this?" James asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, James, I have no idea."  
  
"Let's transform back to our regular selves." Lily suggested.  
  
After they transformed back to there human form,  
  
"Harry, why do you think they're tiger cubs?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well maybe because I'm a white Bengal tiger. Maybe because they're children, that's why they're cubs."  
  
  
  
NOTES: Sorry this chapter is so short!!!! I really just wanted to get something up!  
  
Luvs yeah!  
  
PotterWriter 


End file.
